


Well, That Was Unexpected!

by orphan_account



Series: Your First Child w/ Barry! [1]
Category: Barry Kramer - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, I'm listening to Thank You For The Venom, Updating tags while Somewhere In Neverland by ATL plays, and boy does that song not fit with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't how you planned for your day to go, but at least something good came out of it, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, That Was Unexpected!

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody please send me some cookies, I'm listening to Arctic Monkeys and I want like, a hug or two. My mom's a nurse, so I'm trying to make this as accurate as possible. I might make a little pregnancy series, going along with the troubles of raising your first child. Yeah, I'm gonna do that. Also, fun fact about me, my life is very boring and sad. Enjoy.  
> I DIDNT PROOFREAD SO SORRY FOR ANY MISHAPS

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright while I'm gone?" He said nervously. You were close to your due date, he had every right to worry.

"I'll be fine honey, don't worry." You said, and you pulled his head down for a kiss.

"Call me as soon as anything happens, alright?" He said, looking in your eyes for reassurance. You smiled and him and nodded. He knelt down to kiss your stomach before he left.

"Goodbye Peanut." He whispered, and he got up. He smiled at you, and then he was gone. You waddled back to the living room, and you took a seat on the couch. You planned on just chilling out and catching some good shows, and of course, eating. You set up your little nest on the couch, not planning to move very much.

You were mindlessly watching TV when you felt some intense pain in your abdomen. This wasn't the first time something hurt, so you brushed it off. 

"Okay, that fucking hurt." You say as another wave of pain hits you. Since you were so close to your due date, you were worried for the baby. You decided to call Barry, even if it was nothing, it would help to have him by your side. When you reached over to the end table to get your phone, you felt some wetness on the blanket you were sitting on, which was clearly not good.

"Hey, what's up?" Barry asked as he answered the phone.

"Are you busy?" You ask nervously. 

"No, I was editing tomorrow's episode. Why?" He asked, sensing the nervousness in your voice. 

"Promise not to freak out, I need you to be calm." You say to him cautiously.

"Now I'm kinda worried, but I promise." He said back to you.

"Can you pick me up and, uh, drive me to the hospital?" You ask him, and you swore you could hear his breathing stop.

"Oh my fucking god." He said, and Barry rarely cussed around you.

"Bring anyone you need, but you need to get here, and fast." You say, and the pain starts to get worse. You don't want your baby to stay in there too long, people have told you way too many baby stories about that.

"I'm gonna hand the phone to Suzy, I need to drive." He said slightly panicking. And before you could reply, Suzy's voice cam through the phone.

"Okay, Barry and I are I coming to get you. Arin and Dan are coming too." Suzy tells you.

"Also, I read somewhere that deep, slow breathes help." She said calmly to you.

"Thanks, and hey, could you tell Barry to hurry the fuck up?" You say into the phone. 

 

"We're almost there, hang tight." She said softly to you. So, you just waited, hoping things were going to be alright.

 

"Alright Mrs. Kramer, just push." The doctor said to you, trying his hardest to keep you calm.

"No fucking shit, Doc." You sad him as you push. You weren't trying to be mean, it just came out that way.

"Damn, she's still got the sass with her!" Barry said as he held your hand.

"Okay, just push one more time." He said to you again, and you knew this was almost over. As cries filled the room, you put your head back down on the pillow. That had tired you out beyond belief.

"You gave birth to a baby girl." One of the nurses said to you. She was put into your hands, and you smiled down at her. She had stopped crying, and was just looking at you.

"I'm so happy, right now. I'm happy you're here." You whisper to her as tears fall from your eyes. You lightly stroke her cheek, and she smiles back at you.

"We're going to have to make sure she's okay, we'll give her back as soon as we can." A nurse says to you as she takes your baby out of your hands.

"Also, they wanted to come in, I hope that's alright with you." She said as she left. Man, she was so nice. You were going to let Barry do most of the talking, you were to worn out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my friend started a new story on Wattpad, and me, being the horrible/wonderful friend I am, decided to shout it out. It's not a fanfiction, so sorry if fiction's not your thing.
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/story/18220488 


End file.
